yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Helps Out (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Edward Helps Out from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. One day, Edward was in the Shed where he lived with the other engines, they were all bigger than Edward and boasting about it. Gordon: The driver won't choose you again, Edward. He wants strong engines like us. But the driver and fireman felt sorry for Edward, and so does Starlight Glimmer and Cozy Glow. Starlight Glimmer: Hello, Edward, Cozy and I came to see you. Cozy Glow: Would you like to come out today? Edward: Oh, yes please, Cozy. Starlight Glimmer: Good. (to Cozy) Ready, Cozy? Cozy Glow: Ready, Starlight. So, they lit his fire and made lots of steam and Edward puffed away with Starlight and Cozy in his cab. The other engines were very crossed of being left behind. Edward worked hard all day, the coaches thought he was very kind and Starlight and Cozy were very pleased and became good friends with Edward. Cozy Glow: This is fun! Starlight Glimmer: It sure is. Later that night. Edward: I'm going out with Starlight and Cozy again tomorrow. What do you think of that? But Edward didn't hear what the other engines thought, For he was so tired and happy that he fell asleep at once. Next morning, Edward woke up to find that nothing had changed, Gordon was still boasting. Gordon: You watch me, Little Edward, as Smolder and I rush through with the express and racing with Rainbow Dash. That will be a splendid sight for you, Starlight, and Cozy. Goodbye, Little Edward, look out for me this afternoon! Edward went off to do some shunting with Starlight and Cozy. He likes shunting, it was fun playing with freight cars, he would come up quietly and give them a push. Then, he would stop and the silly freight cars would go bump into each other. The Freight Cars: Oh! Whatever is happening!? Edward, Starlight, and Cozy played til there were no more freight cars, then they stop to rest. Presently, they herd a whistle. Gordon was crossed, instead of nice shining coaches, he, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder are pulling a dirty freight train. Gordon: A Freight Train! A Freight Train! A Freight Train! The Shame of it! The Shame of it! Oh, the Shame of it! Rainbow Dash: Come on, Gordon, it can't be that bad! Gordon: I'm just not use to it, Rainbow Dash! Smolder: Just give it a rest! Edward, Starlight, and Cozy laughed and went to find some more freight cars. Then there was trouble. The Porter: Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder can't get up the hill, Will you three take Edward and push him please? Spike: Right away. Starlight Glimmer: On it. Ready, Edward? Edward: Ready, Starlight. Cozy Glow: Then let's do it. They found Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder halfway up and very crossed with each other. Gordon's driver and fireman were talking to Gordon severely. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Gordon! Gordon's Driver: You're not even trying! Smolder: Can't you just keep pulling!? Gordon: I can't do it, Smolder! The noisy freight cars hold an engine back so! Edward's driver and Cozy Glow came up. Cozy Glow: Don't worry, Gordon. Edward's Driver: We've come to push. Gordon: No use at all, Cozy! Cozy Glow: You wait and see, Gordon. Smolder: You tell him, Cozy. They brought the train back to the bottom of the hill. Starlight Glimmer: You know what to do, Edward. Edward: Right, Starlight. (came up back) I'm ready! Gordon: No good! They pulled and pushed as hard as they could. Gordon: I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it! Edward: I will do it! I will do it! I will do it! Edward pushed and puffed and puffed and pushed as hard as ever he could and almost before he realized it, Gordon found himself on top of the hill. Gordon: I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! He forgot all about kind Edward and didn't say thank you, Edward was left out of breath and far behind, but he was happy because he had been so helpful thanks to Starlight and Cozy. At the next station, he found that the driver and fireman were very pleased with him, Starlight and Cozy gave Edward a nice long drink and the driver spoke to him. Edward's Driver: Starlight, Cozy, and I will get out the paint tomorrow and give you a coat of blue and red stripes. Then, you'll be the smartest engine in the shed. Edward: Thank you, Starlight! Thank you, Cozy, For everything. Starlight Glimmer: You're Welcome, Edward. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225